


hold my hand (i'll keep you warm)

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, lots of blushies, lots of gay, maybe in their second year??, sleepover, soft gay abemihas like how i like them, when abe's finally Chilled Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mihashi shakes, and naturally, abe's there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand (i'll keep you warm)

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these two but i only know how to write them soft and blushy and gay about each other

Mihashi’s shaking. 

Abe pushes himself up on his elbows, peering over to the futon next to him. “Mihashi?”

The trembling increases so much the futon looks possessed. Abe sighs. He sits up, turning to face his shaking pitcher. 

“Mihashi. I know you’re awake.” There’s no answer, just frantic shaking. At this point, he’s a bit amazed the duvet’s still on the boy and not halfway across the room because of the shaking. 

Abe goes through the day in his mind, trying to figure out what’s set Mihashi off this time. They played a practice game today, but Mihashi’s condition was good. They managed to get the game called, too. So it can’t be baseball. Maybe Tajima said something stupid? But he says stupid things all the time, and Mihashi hasn’t become more unbearable within the cleanup hitter’s company. Maybe... 

Abe puts a hand up to his head. Is it something he said? He’s been better at watching what he says around the nervous ace, but sometimes he can’t help his volume. They’ve reached a sort of understanding between them, where Mihashi isn’t flinching every time Abe so much as looks over at him, and where Abe has somehow managed to find enough patience to wait until he stammers out a full sentence. It’s not perfect, but they’re working a lot better on the field, so it’s fine. Though it’s still irritatingly frustrating when Abe has to guess at what all the weird signals Mihashi is sending out means.

He sighs again, lifting his head. He clears his throat. “Mihashi... If I’ve done something, I’m sorry.”

This seems to make Mihashi pause. Then, slowly, wild blond locks of hair and a pair of round hazel eyes peeks out from the duvet. Well, he’s not crying, at least. “It’s---that’s not it---A-Abe-kun’s good!” Mihashi stutters, his voice muffled. “Abe-kun is good! I like Abe-kun!”

Abe blinks. Even though it’s dark in his bedroom, he’s pretty sure both of them are blushing hard right now. Mihashi has gone back to hiding underneath the duvet. The boy always manages to blurt out really embarrassing things at the strangest of times, but Abe’s pretty used to it by now. By used to it, he means that it still turns him speechless and flusters him in the way only a certain anxious pitcher can. He puts a hand on his mouth.

“Yeah,” he manages, and he’s pleased that it comes out sounding less strangled than it feels. “I know.” When Mihashi remains hiding, he allows himself to say, real quietly, “I like you, too.”

Mihashi’s head pops back out. They catch each other’s eyes, and hold. Abe’s pretty sure Mihashi’s stopped breathing. But he’s also stopped his shaking, so. 

Keeping his gaze locked on Mihashi, he shifts forwards. He reaches out his hand, and waits. A moment later, slender calloused fingers touch against his. It’s warm. Familiar. He cracks a smile.

“Was that what was bothering you?”

Mihashi shakes his head. He’s staring at their hands, which have somehow tangled together. “I---um, this is. Abe-kun’s room. House. Sleepover.”

“You’re nervous because you’re sleeping over at my house?”

“Y-Yes.” Hazel eyes flash back to meet his. “But! I’m---I like---it’s---!”

Abe squeezes Mihashi’s hand. “It’s a good nervous?” he guesses. Mihashi nods frantically at his words, squeezing back. Abe breathes out slowly.

“That’s fine,” he says. “I’m nervous, too.”

“A-Abe-kun is?”

“Yeah.” Abe lies back down, letting their joined hands lie between them. He reaches over with his free hand, ruffling Mihashi’s hair. It’s always softer than he expects, no matter how many times he does it. He watches the way Mihashi’s eyes slip shut at the sensation, his nose scrunching up in a way that reminds Abe of little puppies or something drastically cute like that. Pulling away, he whispers, “We good?”

Mihashi nods, his eyes blinking slow, sleepy. “Good. Abe-kun is good. I’m good. We’re good.”

“Yeah,” laughs Abe, rolling back to face his ceiling. “We’re good.”

He falls asleep with the feeling of Mihashi’s hand in his, warm, familiar, steady like a heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u also support soft gay abemihas, pls hmu:  
> twitter [@puddingcatbae](http://twitter.com/puddingcatbae)  
> tumblr [@puddingcatbae](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
